


• Sharing a cold winter night

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy as hell, It was a cute photo, Iwanttowriteitokay, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really hates cold. Castiel doesn't really seem very found of it either. Dean sometimes hates his big heart. But he can't bring himself to do the same to Castiel's even bigger one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	• Sharing a cold winter night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this pic that made me puke rainbows http://static.zerochan.net/Supernatural.full.678791.jpg

Dean yawned and straightened the scarf around his neck, shivering slightly as the cold weather surrounded him. Just more 15 minutes and they would be at the hotel, just more... Oh. Castiel shivered right beside him, hands stuffed on the pockets of the trench coat and his chin almost touching his chest as he tried to cover his neck from the light - but still freezing cold - breeze.

            The hunter rolled his eyes back, cursing though his teeth as he couldn't stop his hands, taking off his scarf and placing it on Castiel's neck. The Angel turned to him, tilting his head like he always did when was confused, blue eyes wide open as he trembled softly with the warm cloth around his neck now.

            - Dean...?

            - Don't even talk about it. - The hunter shivered and kept walking, blushing as he took his eyes off the intense gaze the Angel was giving him.

            He wanted just to keep walking and pretend he didn't have a chick flick moment, God, it looked like they were still in High School! Just some weeks passed since Dean and Cas were having a thing - well, at least that was how Dean liked to call it - and suddenly he was being all protective about the Angel, wanting him to feel happy and loved. Wanting himself to be the one who would give this things to Cas.

            Yeah, he could have kept walking, cheeks flushed as he tried not to think about what he had done. But who said Castiel would let him? Suddenly, he felt the scarf around his neck again, and was about to tell Cas to fucking keep it when noticed that the Angel's head was right next to his, his cheek touching the side of Castiel's forehead. Cas gave him a bright smile and the Hunter blushed more, trying to hide his cheeks on the cloth that they were sharing now.

            Dean started to walk slower. Suddenly, the cold wasn't so annoying anymore. 


End file.
